Late Night Visitor
by ValaMagic
Summary: I'm pretty sure it's only PG13, well anyway LG and well read the title. R


Late Night Visitor  
  
"G-g-gordo?" I heard a quiet voice whispering at a window, I thought it was a dream, the voice wavered and then continued "Gordo, can I come in?" huh, I had to be dreaming, but if I was dreaming it was a very good dream. "Yeah" I replied slowly, god I wished I wasn't dreaming, but I knew I was, I remembered distinctly climbing into bed, pulling the covers up and falling asleep, and thinking about her, about Lizzie and about what her and I almost did that afternoon, I hardly let myself believe it, but then she just pulled away, I hadn't seen her since. I'd fallen asleep thinking of her, so it wasn't surprising I was dreaming of her, anyway I'd dreamt of her every night since I was only eight.  
  
Lizzie climbed through the window into my darkened room, but even in the dark I saw her glance around, before she walked slowly towards the bed. My bed. Okay, so this was turning out to be a great dream, god, better than great, it was fantastic.  
  
Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire. Beautiful blonde haired, green brown eyed, one of my best friend's, Lizzie McGuire. We'd always been friends, I'd always thought she was pretty, I'd always thought she was wonderful, perhaps a little, I don't know, away with the fairies now and then, and she could be a little slow with stuff sometimes, but I loved the way she always wanted my help, always came after me to help her out with homework, I loved that, she made me feel needed.  
  
I lie in bed, in my room, and watched her form slink swaying seductively at just the right time, closer to me, closer to my bed. I could feel a cold breeze upon my face, I supposed it was coming from the open window. Everything was silent, I couldn't hear my parents voices coming from downstairs or the next room, and the only noise coming from within my own room, was my slightly ragged breathing accompanied by Lizzie's slightly ragged breathing, and the sound of her soft footsteps upon the carpeted floor, it was a seductive sound, just the rhythm, her heels padding along, something I'd heard everyday for most of my life, but it was only recently I realised jut how seductive it could be, like so many of her other habits.  
  
She approached me slowly and seductively, I half wished it wasn't a dream, but at the same time I knew that this could never be real, I could never imagine Liz, Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire to be in my bedroom, at my house like this, it just wasn't feasible, though I wish it was.  
  
She was now so close to me, I could almost smell her strawberry scented breath upon my face, just like I had smelt it earlier that day in the park. She reached my bed and slowly whispered "Gordo?" I stared up at her into her eyes remembering all the times as a child I had looked into those same eyes, though then they seemed more carefree, and tonight when I looked into her eyes all I saw was sorrow, sadness, not the usual laughing or excitement that I usually saw. Oh my god, Lizzie she seemed so sad, she'd never been like that in my dreams before, she was always laughing and happy, or just so absorbed in me that she wasn't really feeling a thing at all, this was like no other dream I had ever experienced.  
  
Lizzie, my best friend Lizzie, pulled back the chequered covers of my bed slightly, and slowly climbed in next to me, she pulled the covers back up to her chin, placed her hand upon my chest, and her head upon my shoulder. It was rested so softly and gently, but such a simple act had my heart rate soaring, just the feel of her hand resting upon my chest her fingers massaging my bare skin slowly it was enough to make me wish I never woke up, and the feel of her head resting upon my shoulder, her long blonde hair on my chest and tickling my neck, the smell of her peach flavoured shampoo, and her quiet sigh. I felt her slowly relax and I too began to relax beneath her touch. I snaked my arm behind her back and around her pulling her closer to my body. She didn't pull away like I half expected her to, but instead snuggled closer to me. This was some dream, way better even than the erotic ones I'd had, I felt so much closer to her, closer than ever before.  
  
We lay like that for ten minutes or so, with the occasional sigh, and both of us moving to get more comfortable. Lizzie snuggled closer to my warm body, and I began to realise that I was conscious, I wasn't dreaming, nor was I asleep, this was real, totally and one hundred percent real, Lizzie McGuire, my cute, hot, attractive best friend was in my bed, where I had dreamed she would be for so long that I could hardly believe it. I also began to realise, or more remember that I was totally naked, like every other night, and it gave me a thrill, that I was totally naked with Lizzie in my bed.  
  
As I realised it wasn't a dream, I felt a shiver run down my spine, and for the first time in ten minutes Lizzie's head lifted and looked up at me, I smiled down at her and she flashed me a glint of a smile before asking "Are you warm enough?" I was warm enough, God, I was almost too warm, but I didn't want her knowing that, feeling her bare skin upon mine was killing me, just like it had for so long, so instead I nodded and whispered "Pinch me" "Why?" she looked puzzled "To make sure this isn't a dream" she laughed at that, but pinched me all the same. "Ouch, that hurt" I began rubbing the spot on my stomach where she had pinched the skin "Well, you asked me to" she replied chuckling and resting her head on my chest "Would you like me to kiss it better?" she was clearly mocking me, but I didn't care, she was so close. "Ooh, yes please" I replied. She laughed at me "Typical" she said, but did it anyway, her breath upon my stomach made me shiver and I expected her to just peck the surface, but her soft lips touched my stomach with her usual shiny lip gloss, I got goose bumps, not just there but all over my body. But she didn't stop there, she kept going, her lips opening slowly and her tongue touched my bare skin, and it was all I could do to suppress a moan. Her tongue though was followed by her teeth which nibbled softly on the surface, ooh, I hoped she knew what she was doing to me, and this time I couldn't help it, I moaned quietly, and she pulled away chuckling. "Serves you right" I smiled "What?" I said innocently "You know what" I cracked "Yep, I do, you're right" "When have I ever been wrong" "Oh, now let me see, that time when you went off in gym class, math, oh and when you went off at Mr. Dig, oh and last we..." Lizzie cut me off "Stop, stop, stop, enough, okay so I'm not ALWAYS right" I scoffed "You think you're better than me, huh?" the question hung in the air, left unanswered. Slowly I laughed, she was up to her old tricks, the number of times she had asked that question, and the number of times she had been proved wrong were starting to add up, so this time I didn't bother to answer, just pulled her closer put a finger to her lips and whispered "Ssshhh" she smiled though the smile didn't reach her eyes, and I remembered how sad she looked when she'd first climbed into my bed. "Lizzie what's wrong, you seem sad?" "Oh Gordo, you have no idea" "It's okay Liz" I placed my arm protectively around her, and she snuggled into me, I loved that feeling, it made me feel like she needed me. "Gordo, I'm scared" I didn't know what to say, I felt sure she'd overcome her fear of darkness when we camped in the backyard when we were about four, cause she was so upset that no one else was scared of the dark, and even then I would do anything for Elizabeth McGuire. I waited for her to continue "Gordo, it's Ethan" it had been a couple of months since Ethan Craft had first asked Liz out, and since then it had been hell, he kept making rude comments, but it was exactly what Liz had always wanted, wasn't it? Ethan was all over her, it pained me to see her so happy, with someone else, but if she was happy with him who was I to argue.  
  
I hadn't said anything to her, but I didn't think her relationship with Ethan would last long, he was still on the rebound from Kate, they'd been together a long time and the very day they broke up Ethan came to her crying asking her out and well of course she said yes, it's exactly what she'd always wanted. Miranda seemed so happy for her. Miranda is the other of my best friends, we met her not long before middle school, but we've all become really close, Miranda was sort of the rebel in our group, she was taller than Liz, had black hair which she liked to get streaked with really outrageous colours, and she dated all the bad boys. Holidays had just started so Miranda was going to Mexico with her family; she wouldn't be back until a week into the next term.  
  
Miranda had left three days earlier, and in those three days Liz and I were suddenly closer than we'd been in a while, things were back to the way I remembered them in pre-school, we spent all day everyday going between my place and hers, joked around, talked about everything that was happening, and just hung out. But I didn't remember wanting to kiss her this bad in pre-school, well I suppose things had changed slightly, we'd got into dating, we'd started worrying more about stuff like homework, which is what we'd spent half of the day before doing, or at least discussing, cause we didn't exactly have long before we went back to school, only a few weeks, it was her opinion that we shouldn't think about it til the day before school, but I thought we should just get it finished now, and eventually I had won, I almost smiled at the memory of the day I'd spent in her bedroom, I was the only guy her parents trusted to go in there, and I was the only guy Liz trusted in there too, well except maybe Ethan, but I tried not to think about that. But remembering that afternoon wasn't at all bad.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Liz" "Gordo, am I glad to see you" she ran over to me pulling me into a tight hug, I could smell the peach of her hair the strawberry of her breath and then she released me planting a soft kiss on my cheek and dragging me upstairs towards her bedroom. We entered her room and staring around I saw a few things had changed since I'd last been in here a couple of years earlier, that was when we decided we should stay away from each others bedrooms, or more to the point that's when our parents decided. They always thought we were up to something, especially when we weren't. They thought that if ever they left the two of us alone, we'd be all over each other I mean, sure I'd love to be, but I couldn't do that, not without her consent, and I couldn't see her giving it to me. Than god, recently her parents had realised that I wasn't up to any mischief with her, and now I have their permission and Liz's to enter her room.  
  
Lizzie blushed as I glanced around her room, my eyes landing on what appeared to be her diary, she glanced at me and saw I was still staring at it. "Gordo, I'm over here, and I need your help." She waved animatedly at me and laughed when I jumped out of a sort of trance. 'Oh... Yeah, right" there was a silence in which we both stared at one another neither daring to speak, move or even breathe. Lizzie bore the silence with a chuckle, and I suddenly remembered why I was here "Liz, we still goin't the par or what?" "Gordo I don't know" she looked at me and I know she could see the disappointment on my face, I was so looking forward to it. "Oh right" I tried not to look too sad "Liz, what was it that you needed my help with?" "Yeah, Gordo, I don't know what to wear, I don't know what to do with my hair, tonight's gonna be a total disaster" she said all this quite quickly and finished breathless "Okay" I walked over to Liz, I could almost see tears welling in her eyes, I pulled her close and held her and whispered slowly "it's alright, though I don't now how I can help, but I'll try, and you'll leave this house looking perfect, I promise" it pained me to think that I would put all this work in and she would go off with another man, and one like Ethan Craft, but I promised her and I would do it, coz it was Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie calmed down and I gradually released her, when she'd wiped away her tears I suddenly said "Right, Liz, let's see what you got, and we'll find the perfect outfit" she nodded and opened the wardrobe, I stared into it for a moment, taking in the sheer magnitude, and eventually I began to riffling through the mass of multicoloured clothes, some I'd seen, some I hadn't. I didn't know the first thing about choosing the perfect outfit for a young woman like Lizzie, but I decided I'd choose something I would like to see her in, and hope that Ethan too would like it, though not too much.  
  
I pulled a wire coat hanger out of the mass, and raised my eyebrows at Lizzie as if saying why do you own a shirt saying 'I love Spice Girls' in big bold letters. "Shut up, it was a present from an aunt" "Now Liz, I think you should wear this tonight" I laughed at the look of shock plastered across her face. "Gordo"  
  
"But it would look so cute, and he could wear a matching one with 'I love Backstreet Boys'" "Gordo, that's it" she threw her pillow across the room, which I caught just before it hit the photo of Lizzie, Miranda and I, from last Christmas. I threw it back at her "Liz, I don't need a PINK pillow, I think you should have it" it hit her square on the nose. She glared at me and declared a pillow fight.  
  
Grabbing the closest cushion I hit Lizzie with it hard just as she hit me. God, she was strong, she had some power with that pillow. Within 10 minutes we had both collapsed on her bed, exhausted and in fits of giggles.  
  
Eventually we gained our breath and calmed down, we were both suddenly serious and so I went back to sifting through her clothes, eventually finding a red REAL low cut, top thingy that, Lizzie tells me is a halter top. At first she wasn't sure about it, but eventually I convinced her when I found a pair of hipster denim jeans, with patterns on the legs, I'd only seen hr wear them a couple of times, and I'd never seen the top, but I knew that I would want her if she was wearing that, but I'd want her regardless.  
  
There were still several hours before Lizzie's date, so she agreed to that we could take our trip to the park. Sitting down the park that afternoon on one of the benches and eventually when I was pushing Liz on the swing, I knew that we would always be there for each other, walking down the street hand in hand with Lizzie McGuire made me feel better than I had since she'd started going around with Ethan.  
  
Back at Lizzie's place I saw Liz transform, first he clothes, from the simple blue t-shirt and old shorts to the jeans and top I'd picked out, and then I looked on as she consulted me on every move, the blue of her eyeshadow, the deep red of her lipstick, the perfection of her eyeliner and mascara. You may wonder how I know these female terms, well, it's coz, of Miranda and Liz.  
  
I helped Lizzie curl her hair, pick out shoes, and when she asked for the tick of approval. Well, I could hardly think of what to say, I couldn't believe she had to ask I wanted to tell her she had more than the tick of approval she was perfect, but didn't, instead I nodded, "Well, you get my approval, Ethan will love it" for that matter so did I, and at that moment the doorbell rang, and just as Lizzie was about to leave the room, I pulled her back "Liz, promise me something" "Gordo, what, I'm gonna be late, Ethan's here" she said hurriedly fiddling with her hair, trying to fix what was already perfect. "Liz, promise me, we'll always be friends" "David Gordon, I promise, I couldn't imagine life without you" she kissed my cheek, and off she went on her date with the 'great' Ethan Craft.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It had only been a few hours since I'd last seen Liz, but it appeared a lot had happened in that time, a lot, I mean, obviously Liz's date hadn't gone quite as planned. I noticed for the first time that Liz was still wearing the clothes I had picked out for her; I wondered if she'd been home yet, I hoped she had, but I guessed she probably hadn't. she seemed so sad, I pulled her closer to me as I was overcome with an urge to protect her, to protect my Lizzie. I had to protect her from harm, I just had to. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to Lizzie, she was my life. She was the only reason I lived, and if Ethan Craft had hurt her in anyway, he would be hearing from me very soon, if he'd so much as laid a finger on her, then he would wish he had never met Elizabeth Brooke McGuire and David Zephyr Gordon.  
  
"Liz, uh, what happened? Is it about Ethan?" I couldn't see but I felt her head against my chest nod slightly. "Oh Liz," I rubbed her back with my hand, and she seemed almost relaxed. "Did he hurt you?" this time she didn't even answer but I heard loud and clear, another flood of tears was pouring out of her beautiful eyes. "Shh, Liz, it'll be okay, I promise" I held her, I hoped everything would be okay, but I honestly didn't know, what if it wasn't.  
  
Everything went quiet for several minutes, those minutes were almost beautiful except for my holding a sobbing Lizzie in my arms. So there I was holding Lizzie McGuire in my arms and that would've been the best moment of my life under different circumstances. The only sound was that of our soft breathing, and the occasional sob from Liz.  
  
"Gordo?" "Liz" "Can I ask you something?" "Anything, you like" "Well, Gordo, we've been friends a long time, right?" "Yep" I was a bit nervous about where she was heading with this, but still, I let her continue. "Well, Gordo, do, do you love me?" "Oh, Liz, of course I love you, I love you like no one I've ever met" "Gordo, I'm so glad, I love you too" it made me happy to hear her say that, but I knew she didn't mean it in the way I meant it.  
  
Just then she did something I didn't expect, she kissed me, not on the side of the cheek like I would've expected but on the lips, right on my lips I felt her soft lips, she kissed me. Lizzie McGuire was kissing me, me David Gordon, her best friend since pre school. Even more surprising I kissed her back, I kept expecting her to pull away at any second, but she didn't, she kept kissing me, our lips pressed together in a sweet kiss.  
  
She pulled away, and gulped breath. "Liz, what was that for?" "It was for being you, for being there for me Gordo you're an amazing guy, you know that right, and you've been my best friend since like pre school" "Yeah, but that was some kiss" "Gordo, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you know as well as I do, that people used to joke about us getting married when we're older, well, I don't know but I think that maybe that's not so far from the truth, I love you, and I don't know when ever you date other girls I get all jealous and hope you'll break up, and when I date other guys I can't help wishing it was you" "Liz" "Gordo, I haven't finished yet, look, I know you feel the same way, at least I hope you do, but I didn't say anything sooner, coz, I didn't wanna wreck our friendship, but after what happened with Ethan, I don't think I can go on like this, I need you David Gordon, do you need me?" I was dumbfounded, yeah I needed her, but how should I answer? "Yes, Lizzie McGuire, I need you more than anything else" I pressed my lips against hers, and she against mine. That was the beginning of a lifelong love.  
  
As I kissed away Lizzie's sorrows I could see the sky begin to lighten somewhere on the horizon and a soft glow was set across my bedroom. The glow of a lifetime's emotions. This was our first sunrise 'together'. I didn't know where our kiss would lead but I didn't care, Lizzie had told me she loved me, she loved me, I was in heaven, a heaven on earth, I had finally spread my wings, and Lizzie had too. I could face anything with Lizzie in my arms.  
  
I awoke only a few hours later, and the details flooded back to me. Lizzie was lying next to me, a huge smile on her face, she looked so beautiful, and I realised what had awoken me, it was Lizzie stroking the inside of my thigh, and softly kissing my cheek. She saw I was awake and I heard her begin to say something, "Morning sunshine" she chuckled slightly "So what's fro breakfast?"  
  
A.N: What'd ya think, I might do a sequel, if I get enough reviews. Well anyway, time for me to work on my next project. It's a surprise. 


End file.
